Jesse the Great Sephiroth Slayer II
by Zerokani-kun
Summary: Sephiroth is dead, Jesse can finally settle down. Yuffie has a interest in Jesse, as does he in her. Just when things look up...Guess whos back?


Jesse the Great Sephiroth Slayer

II

"Jesse! I've bought us some Sea-Salt Icecream! Quit you're training and come get some, silly!" yelled a hyper-active Yuffie from the Ice Cream Freezer Store that was being run by Scrouge, a wealthy duck. Jesse jumped up from the plaza of the market place and walked up to Yuffie." Here you go!" said Yuffie as she handed him his stick of yummy ice cream. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He didn't notice it, but when he did this, Yuffie had a expression of upmost pleasure on her face. It was like she lived for that one expression of love from him. When he recoiled from it, she had lost the expression to hide it form him." Thanks for the ice cream Yuffie." Jesse said. Yuffie nodded and hopped up and down like a little girl." What? Nothing for us?" Yuffie and Jesse turned around to see Cloud and Squall standing there, holding their swords on their shoulders." Tired, much?"said Jesse. At this, Squall and Cloud both dropped to the ground, showing that truly, they were exhausted. Jesse smiled at them and walked over to them." I'll buy you guys Ice cream, my treat."said Jesse as he helped them up.

"He is returning...for him"

"Is it really his intention to kill him?"

"Yes, he is in grave danger!"

"Does this mean that..?"

"Yes, He will have to go through the Awakening..."

Jesse, Yuffie, Squall, and Cloud were all sitting on a bench beside the Moogle shop. Squall and Cloud were talking about the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee stuff. Yuffie and Jesse were just sitting there, staring into the sky. A meteor shower was forming in the sky. Yuffie rested her head on Jesse's shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled. It had been a while since he returned to Hollow Bastion. It was Hollow Bastion, until its true name was found, Radiant Garden. Jesse had left to find someone who was dear to him, he never found that person. He went to many worlds looking for him, but one world he visited repeatedly, The Olympus Arena. There, he met an enemy like no other, Sephiroth. Jesse couldn't defeat him on his first try, but as he learned from Sephiroth, he was able to fight back with untold strength. It soon became common for Jesse to win against Sephiroth. But it was in one battle that Jesse almost lost. It was horrifiying to anyone who would have seen it. After that battle, Jesse saw it fit to return to Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and train, until he was strong enough to visit the many other worlds that had suddenly appeared. Upon his arrival, He learned that Sephiroth was back. It worried him alot, but he was reassured by Tifa that Cloud had taken care of everything. Jesse relaxed a bit and began his training. They were traning to rid Radiant Garden of the last bit of "Heartless". Jesse had fought these beings in the tornaments before, so it wasn't difficult. Nowadays they trained to keep in shape. Jesse, who was almost 16, was quiet buildt for his age. Strong muscles, a golden heart, and fairly good looks." Jesse-kun?" said Yuffie silently. Jesse snaped back into the present time and smiled down at Yuffie. She had a small smile and wide eyes, like shes was really happy for having something shes been waiting for." You wanna know something? I love you!"exclaimed Yuffie and hugged Jesse. Jesse was a little surprised, because he felt the same way toward her." Yuffie...I love-"

_**SHOOOOBAAAM!**_

A meteor lookin' thing had hit the plaza of the Market Place. Jesse and the gang all jumped up and ran toward the edge of the stairs to see what it was. A dark aura was emmiting from it, and Heartless had appeared below around it. The dark aura took form and it was clear what it was, Sephiroth." Uh! Cloud! I thought you said that Sephiroth was done for!"yelled Jesse. Cloud drew his sword and readied it." I thought I did too...Lets go!"Cloud and Squall both flew straight at the one winged angel. Sephiroth looked at them, and withdrew two swords from the air in a dark light. From Jesse's studys, it looked like two Masamunes. But that was impossible, only one was made." Sin Harvest Blade..." Sephiroth muttered. He spun the blades and jumped to meet the two warriors. He eased between them and cut them deep into their backs. Cloud and Squall both flew into a wall with such force, they crashed through it and left imprints. They tried to push some rubble off of themselfs, but they lost all of their strength. Sephiroth landed right next to Jesse and held one of the blades to his neck." I have come back for you, Jesse."said Sephiroth. Jesse looked into Sephiroth's eyes, and handed Yuffie his Ice Cream." Stand Back, Yuffie-love." said Jesse. Yuffie dissappeared into smoke, and Jesse withdrew his sword from a bright light in his hand. He jumped back and got ready." Not this time, Jesse-sama!"yelled Sephiroth." Sin Harvest." Next thing Jesse knew, all his energy was gone and he felt like dieing right there from all the pain. It was worse than what Sephiroth did to him last time." Time to die...dear boy.."muttered Sephiroth to Jesse." Descend, Heartless Angel." A halo appeared in Sephiroth's now raised hand. He took it and threw it at Jesse. Last Jesse remembered was a man in a black coat coming between him and the halo, and Yuffie running toward him. Then he rested in a dreamless, painful slumber.

Part

II

"Its he going to be ok?"

"I don't know"

"Please say he is! Oh please? I don't wanna lose him!"

"If what Aerith does works for him, then I'm sure he'll be fine, but we need to get rid of the Heartless right now. I'm sure he'll be back with us soon"

"I hope so...I love him."

"What I want to know is who was that man in black. If not for him, Jesse-"

"We've got trouble!"

"Where Am I?"

Jesse looked around him, to look at his surroundings. All around him was darkness and nothing more. Under him was a stained glass pillar, that he was slowly desending upon. He landed and looked around again, nothing." Whats going on?" he asked the nothing." You're awakening..."said a voice. Jesse turned around to see a man in a black cloak. It looked more and sounded more like a boy." What you say?" asked Jesse. The boy took a step forward and with drew two swords, both were Buster sword look-alikes. Jesse drew his own sword and readied himself." Lets go then! I dunno who you are, but if you're threatin' me with such force, then I'll take you on!". Jesse charged at the boy and swung hard at him. The boy mearly stepped aside and kneed Jesse in the stomach." You must be awakened...the right way." The boy stepped back and dissappeared into darkness. Jesse fell over and clutched his stomach, looking around for the boy. Then out of nowhere a large dark portal opened up right in the middle of the stained glass pillar, and something was riseing out of it. Jesse looked closer and saw what it was. It was Sephiroth.

"Yuffie, look out!"yelled Squall. Heartless jumped from everywhere toward her. She twirled her 4-Point Shuriken in a tornado effect that sent them all spinning away." Lets go you dumb heartless freaks!" She rushed at them will still spinning her weapon, clashing and slashing at every last one she even saw out the corner of her eye." Yuffie be careful!" yelled Cloud, who was fighting off some heartless from Space Paranoids. She wasn't listening, she was ruthlessly destroying anything in her path. She was heading toward Sephiroth, who was standing atop the stairs where the generator was in front of Merlin's house. She jumped up to him and stood there in battle stance, faceing Sephiroth." YOU! You almost killed Jesse!" Sephiroth grinned at Yuffie's remark. He turned to her and raised his hand to the sky, and a halo appeared in it." What of it, little girl?"Sephiroth asked. Yuffied bit her lip and held back tears that were pushing threw already." YOU MONSTER-her-her-her!..." Yuffie cried. She was reeling out the tears now. If she made one move, he who use that halo on her and nearly kill her too, but if she didn't move then the same would happen. She wouldn't stop now, this was for Jesse. He had finally admited really loving her and Sephiroth nearly killed him in the process. She would never forgive him, nor did she have anything to lose right at the moment. She rushed at Sephiroth, only to be held back by two NeoShadows." NO let me go! LET ME GO!" She cried. Sephiroth got right in her face and whispered to her." You're little boyfriend is dead, you have no light to return to, give in to the darkness." Yuffie couldn't bear it it...Jesse dead?" You're lieing! You have to be! Jesse can't die-hie-hie-hie." Yuffie spat in Sephiroth's face and broke down crying in the arms of the Neo's." No-ho-ho...It can't be..."she cried loudly.

"Sephiroth!"Jesse yelled. Laying eyes on him made it impossible to keep his anger. But Sephiroth had a different look now, He wasn't wearing a fin-fish like outfit with red tirming. Now he was shirtless with tight black pants and scars on his chest. He had another scar between his eyes diagonally. He still had his one wing. Didn't matter how he looked, he was going to die right here, right now. Jesse rushed forward and swung at him, Sephiroth blocked it and threw him back, he recoiled with aerial recovery and slashed endlessly at Sephiroth." Die, you worthless incranation!"yelled Jesse. He yelled long and loud while slashing with no end in sight. Sephiroth dissappeared into darkness and did not reappear. Jesse looked around for him, but didn't see him. But he did see the boy in black." You! Whats going on!"asked Jesse in a scared and angered voice. The boy clapped and walk over to him." Congrats, bro. Now its time to awaken your true powers and rid of Sephiroth forever...and save Yuffie from your same fate." He dissappeared into darkness and a bright light over took Jesse."...Michael?"

Cloud slash away at the heartless and came closer to Yuffie and Sephiroth." Sephiroth!"Cloud cried. He jumped up and was ready to land a Braver of him. Sephiroth raised his other hand and nearly 30 NeoShadows and Soilder Heartless grabed and pined Cloud to the ground." You're next, Cloud. I'll make the darkness take you." Sephiroth raised his arm and threw the halo at Yuffie. Yuffie closed he eyes and awaited death at its finest. "STRIKE RAID!" A buster sword looking blade flew by and smacked away the halo. A man in a black cloak landed in front of Yuffie and held two swords the looked like cloud's swords, but had markings on them. One had the design of the Oathkeeper on it, the other was the Oblivion engraved into it. "Away hearts of darkness..." said the man. When he said that, all the Heartless around dissappeared. Yuffie fell still crying, Cloud caught her before she tumbled down the stairs. "Yuffie, are you ok? Please, Yuffie!" Yuffie hugged onto Cloud and continued crying. Cloud hugged her back to comfort her." Tell her not to cry..."said the man. Cloud looked up at him in surprise."...Jesse is alive." Yuffie looked up at him with total attention." What? He is? I want to see him!" The man shushed her and turned to Sephiroth, who now had his two blades out." The Masamune and the Murasame, One of Life and One of Death..." The man readied his own swords."... But you're evil heart has made them both swords of a dark aura." Sephiroth grinned and laughed at the man." Jesse doesn't belong to the light, He will submit to the darkness, I have seen to it."laughed Sephiroth. He and the man readied their swords, each with the seemingly desire to kill. Then a orb of darkness appeared between them, and out stepped another man in a black cloak. _Roxas..._said a voice in everyone's head._ He's awake._ The first man made his swords dissappear, and looked like he was talking back._ Are you sure he's ready?_said another voice. The second man nodded and they both dissappeared." SEPHIROTH!" yelled Jesse from Merlin's door." Time to settle this!"


End file.
